Ariel Deveraux
Ariel Deveraux — first mentioned in Angels' Blood. Introduction Ariel Deveraux was Elena and Beth Deveraux's second eldest sister and the daughter of Jeffrey and Marguerite Deveraux. She has two younger half-sisters, Mirabelle Deveraux and Ariel Deveraux, born after her death by a different mother. Bio She and her older sister Mirabelle Deveraux were brutally killed by the rogue vampire and serial killer Slater Patalis before the start of the series. Elena and her mother, Marguerite, were forced to watch the murders and the horror-filled event constantly haunts Elena. Marguerite killed herself shortly after the murders. About Other Nicknames / Endearments * Ari * Yin and Yang (by her mother for both her and Mirabelle) Species * Human Age * Deceased * pre-teen or teen Allegiance * Deveraux Family Skills & Abilities * Occupation * Childhood Character / Personality / Traits * Ariel had been the best big sister any girl could want, she never told her to go away.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 8 * sweet and kind, even tempered * could be bossy * wanted to take care of everyone Physical Description * bright turquoise eyes, golden blonde hair Connections * Family: Deveraux Family * Father: Jeffrey Deveraux * Mother: Marguerite Deveraux — Deceased * Full Sisters: Mirabelle Deveraux, Elena Deveraux, Beth Deveraux * Half-Sisters: Eve Deveraux, Amethyst Deveraux * Deceased Sister: Mirabelle Deveraux — killed by same killer when she was killed * Father's Second Wife: Gwendolyn Deveraux * Grandmother: Elizabeth Parker, Moroccan descent * Great Grandmother's Name: Elena, Moroccan * Killer: Slater Patalis Other Details * After their death, Jeffrey wiped out every trace of Marguerite, Mirabelle, and Ariel from the house, including the quilt Elena had treasured since her fifth birthday.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 28 Events in the Series If you want to avoid '''spoilers', think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" for books you have not read yet. The purpose of this section is to be able to find things in the series. Please use book References''. 1. Angels' Blood Elena has a brief flashback of her while talking to Raphael.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 11 Elena recalls coming home from boarding school for the summer and finding all of Marguerite, Mirabelle, and Ariel's things gone—as if they never existed.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 28 2. Archangel's Kiss Elena has memories of her being a great older sister, never telling Elena to go away even though she pestered her with questions about her teenage life. She also remembers a breakfast scene with their mother wich triggers a flashback of hte murder.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 8 Slater had torn off Ari's legs altogether. She whispered at Elena to run. The light in her bright turquoise eyes slowly going dull as Slater fulfilled his monstrous thirst. Slater said to Ari: "She won't run. She likes it, you see." Elena flashbacks to Jeffrey fighting to Elena's right say goodbye.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 20 Elena dreams: Slater biting Ari's neck as she dies...Ellie ran, hid in closet. She had to stay put—the blood would gier her away. Ellie stabs him in the eye with a knitting needle.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 25 3. Archangel's Consort 6. Archangel's Legion Quotes : They'd stayed beside the bodies for over an hour until . . . "Okay, Daddy." She slipped her hand into his, looking up at the man who'd always been the strongest pillar in her universe. "We can go now." Moisture glittered in that pale grey gaze that had always been so firm, so strong. ... "Yeah?" ... "Don't cry." Reaching up as he bent down, she wiped away those tears. "They're not hurting anymore." Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 20 See Also * Deveraux Family * Full Reading List Book References Category:Deveraux Family Category:Children Category:Deceased Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters